Astron's Cry: Chapter 15
Sorry for the late update! I got caught up with school work. - This User Will Kill You if You Are A Peeta and Gale Racist 04:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Heart's POV It was madness. "Josh, are you sure? You're not powerful enough." I said. He shrugged. "Beats me, either we die before the whole world does, or we fight." He said. I sighed. I unclasped my necklace and tossed it in the air. And once I grabbed a hold of it, it was already my sword: Anaklusmos Vesta. The others, minus Josh, had taken out their weapons. Josh, however, sparkled like a little silver necklace, which blinded us, and as the sparkling went down, everything about Josh was silver, no hint of gold or anything, just pure silver. "Next time, tell us when you'll decide to sparkle like those Twilight vampires, will you?" Hermione said as she rubbed her eyes. (Sorry, I was thinking of comparing Twilight to Hunger Games :D) "Sorry." Josh said. We nodded and readied our stances for running to battle. As when the Minotaur roared, we attacked. And Josh was wrong. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Minotaur was faster, stronger, far more than the time Percy sleighed him for the second time, as he described for me on my 2nd week. And I knew why. Josh was weaker in his silver form, even if he could regenerate in the night, a daughter of Hestia needed light as well, and most of it got drained when I had to make a lamp. Mary, Hermione, and Evan were our only hope, if somehow I could be powerful. As Josh charged, the Minotaur slammed onto him as though he was a rag doll. He flew backwards, back hitting the road. "Josh!" Mary shrieked. She looked at the Minotaur and glared at it and charged. Evan leaped at a tree it threw, eventually throwing his sword at it. But it did no good. It just grazed his side, nothing more. I ran faster now. This time, I threw my sword, it hit him on his stomach, and he started burning, like a oversized campfire. By the time I was there, he was engulfed in flames. I held my sword's hilt and, with one hard tug, took it out. Immediately, I got covered with monster slime. Ew. "Now!" I screamed. Josh stood up, took his sword, and threw it, same with the others. I speared him then.All the swords had hit his chest, head, and Josh's - as in, weak Josh - sword had hit his eye. It roared in pain and disintegrated. All was left were burning ashes. I knelt, and laid my sword in the flames. Immdiately, the sword absorbed the flames. I took it back and tossed my sword, and caught it, and without hesitating like usual, clasped it back on my neck. The pink gem necklace twinkled lightly out of my ssinged clothes. Everyone gathered in a circle and looked down on the reduced pile of ash. "Well, that went all right, haven't it?" Mary said, breaking the silent tension. Category:Guardians of Fire